


Teething Problems

by knitekat



Series: Teething Problems [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor moves into his flat, James finds out he has some annoying habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jooles34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jooles34/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.
> 
> Belated birthday fic for Jooles and her prompt: Connor/Lester and moving in together teething problems. Neaty freaky Lester and, well, Connor. Testing Lester's love from him!

“Connor!” Lester's voice rang through the flat. 

Connor cautiously poked his head around the door. “Yes?” He swallowed as he noticed what Lester was holding. 

“Could you explain what these were doing in the bread maker?”

“Um. Getting toasty?” Connor hazarded. 

Lester's eyebrow quirked upwards. “The bread maker is, surprisingly, for making bread. It. Is. Not. For. Warming. Your. Socks.”

“Ah. Right. No socks in the bread maker.”

****

“Connor” Lester stared around his bathroom in a mixture of disgust and disbelief. “Connor! Come here.”

“Lester?” Connor entered the bathroom and swallowed. “Ah. I meant to clean up in here.”

“But?” Lester rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“There was a Doctor Who episode I wanted to watch and then I blogged about it and um, I forgot.”

“Clean it up. Now!”

****

Lester entered his bedroom and almost tripped over one of Connor's annoying pets. “Scat!” he yelled at them, waving his arms and stamping his foot.

“Sid. Nancy. Come here. You know Uncle James doesn't want you in there.” 

Lester surveyed the wreck of his bedroom as he listened to Connor shut his pets away. Looking at the chaos he couldn't quite decide who had caused the most damage to his flat – Connor or his pets. 

“Sorry. I must have left the door ajar.” Connor's soft voice had Lester turn to face him.

Lester gritted his teeth and ground out, “Connor, remind me why I put up with you?”

Connor blithely answered, “Because I make a wicked stir fry?”

Lester folded his arms and stared at Connor. “Connor.”

Connor tried again. “Because no one sucks your cock like I do?” 

“Closer.”

“You love pounding my arse?” 

“That goes without saying,” Lester remarked as he stepped into Connor's personal space and kissed him. “But...”

“But?” Connor repeated, his voice wavering slightly. 

“But,” Lester repeated as he raised one imperious eyebrow. “I put up with your socks in my bread maker, an untidy bathroom and your damn pets for one reason, Connor. I love you.”

Connor almost sagged in relief. “I love you too.” 

“And?”

“And I'll try to be tidier and keep my socks in the drawer and Sid and Nancy under control and anything else you want.”

“Good. I'd hate to have to do anything drastic.” Lester leaned in and nipped Connor's ear. “I do believe we're in the bedroom.” 

Connor's eyes lit up and he nodded.


End file.
